Cartwheels to Eternity
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: HARD YAOI. ///Tsuzuki x Hisoka/// Staying alone in a hotel with Tsuzuki is not only kinda awkward, but you learn some things about each other that you wanted to say all along.


Title: Cartwheels to Eternity

Pairing: 都筑 麻斗, x 黒崎 密, (Hey…it's only a ten year difference…XD)

Disclaimer: 闇の末裔 isn't mine…but at least I didn't go on hiatus!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rating: M…I guess. XP

---------START---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Hisoka.

Spending the night in such a large hotel in Osaka was hardly in his venue of taste. His partner Tsuzuki, however, had taken a liking to the large space and made himself right at home. The teenager was reading a thick paperback book, emerald eyes gliding across the page diligently. He called out, "Tsuzuki, has room service arrived with our food yet?"

The older man sat slouched back at the computer desk and moaned a, "No, not yet…" Hisoka smiled. Tsuzuki was always hungry, and this time was no exception. Whenever they were supposed to be working or solving a case with someone like Maria Wong, they would end up going out from ramen or udon in the town. Gushoushin often found them and gave Hisoka's partner a good scolding, but that never stopped Tsuzuki from liking sweets. Such a common fetish these days, but he always seemed to stay slender and muscular. Tsuzuki had a chest cut finely like a diamond and long, strong legs. His chocolate brown hair and amethyst eyes contrasted so well with his pale skin, but especially his eyes caught the attention of the sixteen-year-old. A light purple hue, a color no human had. They were unique, special, but also a reminder of his tortured past. Hisoka felt guilty for thinking they were so pretty…but Muraki felt the same way.

Then again, Kurosaki wouldn't compare himself to Muraki even if he had a gun to his head. No, there was no way. Not after Muraki placed that curse on him. The night when he saw Muraki commit murder, and was raped and taken advantage of so cruelly.

Hisoka gripped his fists. _"Tsuzuki…I'm not like Muraki…"_

The twenty-six-year-old threw his neck back over the chair, yawning in boredom. "Hey, Hisoka?"

"Yeah?"

Tsuzuki went back to typing, turning away from Hisoka. "Do you still hate me…?" The blonde teenager was stunned. "What? Tsuzuki…?"

The older man sighed. "Well…do what you like…your still my partner…and I hold you very dear to me…" He pressed the quick save key and turned around in the chair, a smile still on his beautiful face. Hisoka stood up, closing the book. "Tsuzuki…there is no way I could hate you…"

Tsuzuki yelled in joy, jumping on Hisoka and wrapping is arms around his neck passionately. "Really…Hisoka…you don't hate me anymore…? I'm your friend?"

The sixteen-year-old blushed. "Well…I mean, you're my partner and everything so it's nothing special…" Tsuzuki hugged him tighter, happy to hear those words come from Hisoka. He departed rather quickly when Hisoka started to struggle. There was an awkward silence. Tsuzuki blinked and cocked his head. The black, silver studded color around his neck jingled. The older man wore an orange, button-up shirt with his usual black trench coat over it and dark jeans. Hisoka was in awe at his partner, gazing at him with his emerald eyes shaking.

"_Wow…he's really cool…"_

Hisoka wore a long white low shoulder cut shirt that hugged his waist and had long sleeves to hug his arms to give him a super flattering figure with dark jeans like Tsuzuki. His blonde hair was cute and a little messy. Tsuzuki's was combed at a bit ruffled in the back. Each of the males stared at the other.

Hisoka spoke first, voice hesitant and crawling with embarrassment. "Tsuzuki…why are you staring at me?"

The room service lady, a British looking woman with lotus flowers in her long brown hair work a blue strap dress with a white shirt underneath it and long brown boots that tied and went up to her knees, knocked on the door and opened it. "Sorry to keep you waiting," She said in a pretty accent.

"Here you go." Tsuzuki ran over to the door eagerly. Hisoka wondered what all the fuss was about—then he saw. They tray had nothing but sweets, candies, and soda on it from top to bottom. Yes, there was indeed more than one layer of sweets. The lady had no trouble carrying it though. Tsuzuki thanked her graciously and closed the door. He waltzed over to the table and plopped the dish down, giving Hisoka a cup of sugary tea. "Here you go! Eat as much as you like Hisoka!" The teenager sat down next to him and folded his hands so he could have a surface to rest his chin on. "I see your love of sweets never tarnishes…"

"Has it ever?" A confused man asked, using finely crafted chopsticks to stuff a cinnamon bun down his throat. Hisoka sighed. "My point remains valid." Tsuzuki smiled and grabbed another piece of the pastry off a stunning china plate. "Have some."

Hisoka looked at it. "No thanks," He mumbled in a deft breath. "I'm not that hungry…" Tsuzuki urged him on more. "Ah, please?" Hisoka growled, shutting his eyes in frustration. "Tsuzuki, I said no."

The older man pouted. "Please Hisoka? Don't spoil the fun for yourself!" When the teenager turned to make a snappy reply, Tsuzuki stuffed it in his mouth and shut his jaw with his finger. Hisoka, meanwhile, was so surprised almost choked on the damn thing. Tsuzuki didn't notice and held his mouth shut. When the sixteen-year-old finally swallowed it, through various pants he hissed, "Tsu…zu….ki…"

"Was it good!" The twenty-six-year-old asked happily, completely oblivious to the fact he had almost killed his partner with a cinnamon bun. Hisoka almost punched Tsuzuki, but restrained himself and simply exhaled a, "It's good…" and sat back down. The older man's lilac eyes widened with happiness and took some strawberry onigiri. He held is hand underneath it to prevent rice from dripping on the table. "Here try this!" Just when Tsuzuki was about to stuff the berry substance in Hisoka's mouth, Hisoka grabbed the older man's wrist. He ate the onigiri seductively, but not knowingly, and licked his lips. "I think I'll eat it myself…"

The older man blushed a shade of crimson. His erection started to build. "_Hisoka…you're really cute…"_

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka acted, tone of voice pricked with concern. He inched forward. "You alright…?" Tsuzuki blushed and flinched under the gaze of the cute Hisoka. "Ah…I'm fine." He rubbed the back of his head and took a piece of chocolate, stuffing it in his mouth. _"I wonder if Hisoka knows how much he's torturing me…"_

Hisoka took a chocolate from the box and chewed on it casually. "Anyway, it's late. We should go to bed soon." Tsuzuki looked at him in shock, sinking himself down in the chair protectively. "What about the sweets? You haven't eaten hardly anything!" The older man said, yelling for his partner to return to him. Hisoka denied his hunger, but a rumbling stomach signaled to Tsuzuki that Hisoka was starving a lot more than he claimed he was. Hisoka put a hand over his stomach and turned away self consciously, blushing.

Tsuzuki bolted off the seat and grabbed Hisoka by the wrist. "Come here! You have to eat more!"

"Tsuzuki—let go!" Hisoka struggled to free his wrist, waving his arm about in such a bizarre manner that he ended up losing his balance and falling onto the couch. Tsuzuki pinned him down to the leather couch. "Gotcha." He whispered in his ear, making the sixteen-year-old turn a plasma pink hue. The emeralds in his eyes glowed with humiliation, as he remembered that night with Muraki. He cringed at the thought; his blonde locks tossing themselves over his unblemished face as he shook his head violently. "Asato, let go!!!!!"

Tsuzuki smiled a charming smile, grabbing a tiny, bite-size cookie off the nearby coffee table. "Well," He sighed. "If you won't eat by yourself, I guess I have no choice…"

To Hisoka's surprise, Tsuzuki didn't sound that reluctant. More than anything, it felt like his partner desperately wanted him to. Tsuzuki put the cookie between his lips and lowered his face down to Hisoka's. The blonde boy blinked in surprise when he felt the cookie meet his lips, so entering his mouth. No sooner, Tsuzuki's lips came down to meet his only moments later. The sixteen-year-old gasped and tried to push himself away yelling, "Tsuzuki! What are you thinking?"

The twenty-six-year-old held the boy in place, smirking. "Don't talk with your mouth full." Tsuzuki put his lips back down on the young Hisoka's, licking extra crumbs of the cookie of his feverish cheeks. The older man ran a hand up Hisoka's leg, keeping his tongue in Hisoka's mouth and forcing the sugary pastry down his throat. Hisoka blushed and struggled, his low cut shirt slowing slipping off his body. Trails if saliva leaked from the corners of his open mouth as his partner explored him. Hisoka tightly closed his eyes.

This is wrong…this is weird…I'm not supposed to… 

Trails of tears poured from his eyes. Tsuzuki licked away the last of the cookie and rubbed his tongue inside his partner's mouth again. Tsuzuki panicked when he pulled away and saw Hisoka crying. Tsuzuki sat up, grabbing Hisoka by the shoulders. "hey, what wrong? Hisoka!"

"Tsuzuki..." Hisoka asked in a low whisper, head lowered in an abashed and ashamed way. "Do you like me?"

"Eh?" The older man asked. Hisoka put his hands on Tsuzuki's chest and inched closer to his lover's face. "Tsuzuki…" He closed his eyes and slowly touched his lips to Tsuzuki's. The older man blushed and closed his eyes, deepening the kiss and holding on to Hisoka by the arms and moaning into the kiss. Hisoka complied by groaning in pleasure and having his tongue dance with Tsuzuki's. The hot breath in the air made it hard to breath, and when both departed, Hisoka immediately threw his arms around the older man lovingly. "I love you…Asato…"

Tsuzuki caressed the younger man's hair hugged him back around the waist just as tightly as Hisoka did. "Why this all of a sudden, Hisoka?"

"Because…" Hisoka sniffled, holding on to Tsuzuki's neck. "Because I can't hold back anymore…" Hisoka stared to shiver, his voice quaking in modest earning to speak his next statement. Tsuzuki noticed and waited until Hisoka was ready to tell him. Just as he expected, Hisoka said delicately, "Please let me come…"

The older man swept his hand underneath Hisoka and lifted him off the couch bridal style. "Well…we might as well be comfy, and doing it so out in the open would be a bad idea…"

"Doing it?" Hisoka asked, confused. He blushed afterwards; realizing what exactly was going on. Tsuzuki carried him to a large bed in a dark room and sat him down, closing the door. Hisoka's heart raced. He had so many questions, like what to do first or if it would hurt or not. Hisoka sat on the bed waiting for his lover to walk over to the bed and start them off. The older man reached over, and Hisoka though that it was to yank his already almost ripped off shirt or to undo his jeans first. Instead, he just put a hand against the blonde boy's cheek and bumped his forehead against his. "You've already been through so much pain Hisoka. Are you sure you're ready?"

Hisoka swallowed the lead ball in his throat. "Will it hurt?" He asked innocently.

"No…" Tsuzuki replied, shaking his head. "It won't…I'll be careful."

"You promise?" Hisoka asked, falling on top of Tsuzuki for support. The thought of him and his lover having sex had made him so weak he couldn't sit strait. The older man slid of Hisoka's shirt and glided his tongue over his collarbone. Hisoka gasped.

The only light was the pale moon that shone through the open window, casting a glow on their lovemaking and bathing it in an elegance that could never be described, even in the most beautiful poetry. Tsuzuki flicked his tongue over Hisoka's skin, making his way over to a raised nipple on Hisoka's chest. Tsuzuki pressed it down and bite it, sucking it until he heard the sixteen-year-old breathlessly plead for him to stop. The twenty-six-year-old looked down at him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"That's not the problem." Hisoka simply said, shaking his head and tossing Tsuzuki's coat on the floor. The blonde boy began to unbutton the shirt slowly revealing what looked like a perfect plaster of a male chest. Hisoka felt blood gush into his cheeks wildly, his erection boiling up again. Tsuzuki stopped Hisoka and pulled him into another kiss, saliva dripping from their mouths. "Ah…Tsuzuki…"

"Hnnn…" The older man moaned, not listening to his partner. Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki up against the pillow and unzipped his jeans impatiently. "Idiot…stop torturing me like this…" He pulled down the jeans and Tsuzuki's boxers in a rushed manner, blushing at the older man's cock in front of him, the tip red and throbbing. Tsuzuki was lying on the pillow, breathing hard and blushing, beads of sweat running down his neck. Hisoka bent down. "Tsuzuki…I'll do you first, okay?"

"You sure I shouldn't go first," He asked, smirking and grabbing his lover's ass. Hisoka jumped. "TSUZUKI!" Tsuzuki pounced on his lover, Hisoka landing on his side. Tsuzuki pulled of the younger boy's jeans slowly, Hisoka's muscles tightening with the new feeling. He was going to have to get used to this, exposing his body. The older man took both of his partner's hands and held them above his head, pulling the remaining clothes off of his ankles. Hisoka turned away, filled with unsure emotions tearing at him. "Hisoka…really, don't force yourself to—" Hisoka glared at him. "Idiot! Go ahead…" He hugged Tsuzuki, wrapping his slender legs around Tsuzuki's waist. "Please…"

Tsuzuki hesitated, but eventually slid his manhood into Hisoka's opening; going slowly to make sure Hisoka didn't get hurt. You could see the pain in Hisoka's eyes. He was thinking about Muraki, but now, now he was with Tsuzuki, the man he loved ever so dearly. Neither of them had ever though things would go as far as they had already.

He pushed himself deeper into his lover, feeling the tightness of Hisoka's muscles. He was so tight, and the feeling was breathtaking for Tsuzuki, to feel walls closing in on his penis were the most breath-taking thing he had ever felt.

Hisoka writhed, back arching upwards. Tsuzuki kissed him. "Hisoka…it's okay. You're with me." Hisoka opened his eyes and hung on to his lover when he started to thrust into him. Hisoka cooed in pleasure.

"Ah...oh, Asato…"The older man picked up the pace, moving faster and faster each second, deepening the penetration. Hisoka gripped the bed sheets, feeling his temperature rising. Tsuzuki had to hold Hisoka still by the shoulders, making steady, deep thrusts.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!!!"

Hisoka screamed with each shove. Tsuzuki pulled his penis out of Hisoka's anus, white pre-cum dripping from his opening. "Did that feel good?"

"Yeah…it felt great…"

Tsuzuki crashed don top of Hisoka, grasping his hand lightly with the little energy he had. "Hisoka…"

"Asato…" The younger man whispered back, admiration seeping into the mended cracks in Tsuzuki's heart. He breathed loudly, trying to catch his breath. "I'm happy."

"I hope." Tsuzuki said with a smile on his face. "'Cause I know I am." The blonde boy nodded, reaching for Tsuzuki's manhood. He licked the tip, cleaning it off from the recent activity. Being able to taste himself made him blush, but he licked the debris away tenderly and poked a finger in Tsuzuki's shaft, pushing it down farther and farther. Tsuzuki gasped, breathless.

"Hisoka, please…stop…I…"

"You want to catch your breath?"

"…" The twenty-six-year-old rose, the moonlight casting a milky glow on his fair skin. Hisoka became flustered, but didn't look away. The moon wasn't red like blood, and the man wasn't Muraki. This man was Tsuzuki, and the moon was a pure white, pure as driven snow. That's why he let the older man kiss him gingerly, caress his hair, and push him onto the bed next to him in the early morning hours.

The twenty-six-year-old pulled a huge white sheet over the two, leaving the colors of dawn just outside the window to warm the room. Tsuzuki didn't think Hisoka would go to sleep so fast, but there he was, sleeping soundly the second his head hit the pillow. He blinked, and then smiled warmly. He gingerly kissed his lover on the cheek and pulled himself underneath the sheets. "Good night, Hisoka…"

Tsuzuki thought his lover was asleep, when in reality, he was laying awake when he heard the soft remark, smiling with pearl sized tears of happiness dripping on the pillow. "Good night…Tsuzuki…"

----------------OWARI-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just beat Guitar Hero III on…. easy. XD

Not such a big deal…but, it's okay for me at least. I'm just horrible at that game…


End file.
